<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two’s a party by summerfires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474339">Two’s a party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerfires/pseuds/summerfires'>summerfires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope’s Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Pining, injuries, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerfires/pseuds/summerfires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko breaks her arm and Tenko, the Useless Lesbian™ sees it as an opportunity to get closer to her crush and spend some time alone with her. But, as a certified Useless Lesbian™, she doesn't choose the best course of action.<br/>(based on a long lost tiktok i saw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two’s a party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenko uses "-chan" for all the girls because I said so, it's my sleepover and I get to chose the movie. Yes, I actively refuse to use americanised first name basis, gross.<br/>Also everyone writes Kaede to be a useless lesbian too shy to confess but she literally compliments every girl she sees in canon. Once she rids of her comphet it's over for you bitches.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chabashira is eccentric (duh, who in their school isn't), but she isn't a bad person. Yes, she may have practiced some of her neo-aikido throws on her male classmates, and it's true that she holds a certain disdain for men and very very rare vulgar women (and even then it's not nearly as strong as her dislike for, quote, degenerate males!). But she genuinely doesn't hate anyone (she hasn't yet met anyone to warrant that kind of strong feelings) and doesn't have any malicious intent even for the nastiest people in her school, even boys like Teruteru or Ouma (two completely different yet equally pesky breeds of homo degeneratus). There's even a small circle of guys who Tenko, while she'd never admit it out loud, actually more that tolerates. Then, of course, there are girls. God is a woman, and all the girls are her gifts to the world, for otherwise Tenko doesn't know why she just can't stay mad or actively dislike any of the girls surrounding her. Just as she doesn't hate anyone, she would never wish harm on anyone or feel any remotely positive feelings when someone's hurt. And, well, what nice sane person would?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, apparently, Tenko is neither nice nor sane, because when Yumeno-chan shows up to school with a broken arm, underneath all the worry and concern something sickly sweet starts to bubble in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yumeno-chan! How did this happen? Who did this?!" she all but shouts, loud and angry, that someone or something dared to harm the adorable petite girl. Considering the energy of a thousand thunders that Tenko carries in her fuming gaze and voice, she's grasping Yumeno's shoulder with a surprising lightness and gentleness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nyehh... I was carrying a delivery package back to my room, but tripped..." Himiko murmurs and ever so slightly leans into her friend's comforting touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the degenerate delivery guy couldn't even help a small girl carry heavy things?! That's heinous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Himiko just shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days prove the broken arm to be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because it allows Tenko to almost constantly be in the presence of her crush (Tenko may be a useless lesbian, but she's still above lying to herself and brushing her own feelings off). The curse part was directly tied in with the blessing: because they practically always were together now, Tenko became painfully aware of how the two of them are never alone. It's always someone with them, ruining the sweet atmosphere. Not that she's jealous or doesn't enjoy the others' company, no, it's not that. It's just that sometimes, just for a little while, it's be nice to go somewhere private, just the two of them... For example, her and Himiko are sitting on the rooftop, having lunch, Tenko feeding her (not that Himiko couldn't feed herself, she didn't break her dominant hand, but it's just cute and also the little mage likes being spoiled). They are surrounded by comfortable silence, only disturbed by quiet chewing, shuffling of the tress due to small breeze, and distant, almost noiseless chatter of students in the patio. Of course the bliss lasted for a couple minutes tops, because Yonaga-chan bursts onto the rooftop, proclaiming it to be a truly divine day, where she'd need to be as close to the God as possible, it being the reason she came up on the roof (or most likely she actually wanted to have lunch with her friends and went to find them, but didn't feel like stating so out loud, which was honestly endearing, but still a breach of the duo's sweet time alone!). One time, when Chabashira guides Himiko to the library, which is usually pretty empty, they are met with both Saihara and Shunguji, who then engage Yumeno-chan in a conversation about Wiccans, because somehow a japanese mage would know about that, apparently! Then an amazing, wonderful, cozy moment of them sitting in their shared dorm room on Tenko's bed, touching shoulders, watching an episode of a show exposing illusionists in ruined by Tojo, lovely caring but ultimately cockblocking Tojo, who came to give Himiko medicine and then stayed for two hours just pleasantly chatting with them. Some of every day occurrences include Amami doting on Yumeno as if she was one of his little sisters, Ouma annoying them with his degenerate nonsense (but it’s tolerated because he and the mage are both members of the short gang) and Shirogane showing them cool magical girl and witch cosplans. And what about all the times Himiko hangs out with the weird hamster guy from another class!...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it's weekend, and Yumeno-chan is sleeping soundly in her bed despite it being almost lunchtime, and Tenko is lying on the floor in Iruma-chan and Akamatsu-chan's room, feeling utterly defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, am I asking for too much? I just want to spend some quality time with her!" she whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say so! I'm sure Yumeno-san won't reject you, and the others will gladly leave you two to be!" Akamatsu sympathetically pats the poor pining idiot on her head. "In fact, I think Yumeno-san won't reject you in more instances than that!" the pianist winks at her and Tenko groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just propose to her already. Geez, the tension between the two of you lately has been even worse than between Frodo Baggins and mister Kirigiri stan," Iruma doesn't derail her attention from the bottles of nail polish she borrowed from Amami, currently choosing between a neon pink and a baby blue. Finally, the latter won, so she turns to Akamatsu. "Do you think that's a nice colour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! It'll look amazing, just like the colour of your eyes!" Kaede claps her hands gleefully, and Iruma chokes, her face beet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-is Chabashira's gayness contagious?!" Miu stutters and turns away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two don't get it, I'm in a crisis! I have even less chance of reciprocation than the lilliputian degenerate!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruma howls in laughter and reaches for her phone to roast her friend, and Akamatsu offers an awkward smile to Tenko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, what makes you think so? Have you tried asking Yumeno-san out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to make things weird... Besides, I'm happy where we stand, I'm serious!" Tenko blinks at the ceiling. "I'd just want to spend more time with her... like, the two of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akamatsu and Iruma turn out to be the worst advice givers in the world, for wildly different reasons. Akamatsu is just so... simple! She thinks Tenko can just march up to Yumeno-chan and say whatever and it’ll be alright! No, that’s too scary. Iruma, on the other hand, is exactly as useless as the aikido master herself. Kaede shortens “gluten free” to “gf”, which is a careless move in her and Miu’s presence, cause the two of them just melted at the thought of “girlfriend bread (insert walls of heart emojis)”, leaving Kaede question if they’re alright (no they aren’t).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she spends the whole Sunday pining and suffering, once again trying to catch any sort of substantial time alone with Yumeno-chan and failing miserably. Her early Monday morning training alone isn’t refreshing and calming as usual, as a result of gay stress™ she is unfocused and frankly just upset. She knows she isn’t in a shoujo-ai anime and she isn’t in a fluffy sickfic either, so there won’t be a long profound scene of her just caring for Himiko and them just confessing their gentle feelings to each other at the end of it. Sometimes she wishes though. Even one of the favourite lessons, P.E., is ruined, because usually they are practically glued together, Tenko helping Himiko do stuff like stretching or pull-ups and them usually being paired up for activities - the mage now sits on the benches and Tenko has to suffer through the lesson alone (well, not alone, but she still suffers, because she is a Dramatic Useless Lesbian™). The whole situation is eating her from the inside, and she’s so, so just disappointed in the non-sickfic reality and herself for getting her hopes up for nothing. She even had the audacity to not completely feel bad for her </span>
  <strike>
    <span>dear future girl</span>
  </strike>
  <span>friend and instead indulge in her caring loving but ultimately just fantasies!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenko feels angry hot tears pooling in her eyes and stops mid training. Angry at herself. She didn’t even try to ask Himiko to spend some time alone, or try to arrange it somehow! What right does she have to be sad and angry?! </span>
  <strike>
    <span>What right does she have to even want time alone together with Himiko, but whatever...</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Kirumi sighs, observing her fellow classmate and friend with the face of a disappointed mother. Tenko smiles and shrugs, trying her best to look at least a little bit remorseful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s your big plan, genius?” Iruma shakes her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you. You could-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Tenko interrupts her. Tojo eyes them, but, with no context, decides to drop it for now and excuses herself to class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you could just talk to her, and not give yourself a severe sprain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well! It’s not like you’re better, you almost fell off the stairs when Akamatsu-chan and Kiibo-kun invited you to the cinema yesterday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu yelps and turns on her heels, face redder than Harukawa’s scrunchies. Chabashira doesn’t hang around long enough to hear the inventor squeak something along the lines of “how are they so fucking hot and respectful” and determinedly limps towards end of the hallway, where she spots her target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yumeno-chan! I was afraid you would be late!” she (way too) loudly greets the little witch. “Sorry I didn’t come back for you, I had to go to the nurses office!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yumeno’s usually lax facial expression grows tense and then, when the information processes, she frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were at the nurses office? What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, nothing to worry about! Just strained a thigh during the training!” Tenko doesn’t mention that she did it half from the sheer exasperation at herself and half on purpose. Himiko would sleep better not knowing that (not that she doesn’t sleep more than well already).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyeh... You should be more careful.” Yumeno mumbles, her expression softening a bit. The aikido master feels as if she has just been blessed. Himiko is worried about her! Not that she wanted to worry her friend - crush - that’s not very nice, but hey, she’ll get what she can get at this point! They just stand there for a bit, until the bell for class rings. Himiko shuffles from one foot to another and then takes Tenko’s hand with her free one to tug her into the classroom. And if Himiko’s face and ears are beet red and she doesn’t look up to her friend - friend? - Tenko wouldn’t notice that, for she has just been seen paradise and felt it with her hand, squeezing another, slightly smaller one. In the classroom they part to get to their seats, and Akamatsu sneakily gives Tenko thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P.E. goes back to being Chabashira’s favourite subject. Her and Yumeno sit on the benches together, idly watching their classmates (very poorly) playing volleyball. They’re not sitting super close, but they are ever so slightly touching each other’s fingers, slowly inching them closer until by the end of the lesson they are intertwined. Both don’t acknowledge it, resorting to mostly making fun of others. Momota has just thrown the ball precisely into Ouma’s face, so Saihara is doting over the little gremlin, both Iruma and Akamatsu holding Tojo back from going over there and helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yumeno-chan,” Tenko finally finds the courage to ask her after the lesson is over and everyone is changing from their gym clothes, signifying the end of their alone time. “W-would you like to... uhm... would you...” aaand so the courage is lost again, because the adorable, pretty, perfect Yumeno is staring right into her eyes, listening intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go to the park after school?” Himiko interrupts her, unusually bouncy and determined, although her voice is noticeably high, like she’s nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah? What?” Tenko’s brain shortcircuits, gears turning. “O-of course, Yumeno-chan! J-just you and me, right? Oh, wait, sorry, damn, that was, u-uh, that wasn’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just you and me,” Himiko looks down at her feet, face burning. “W-we should take some markers. You know you’re the only one who hasn’t written on my cast yet? Nyeh, that’s too bad. I really need everyone’s writing for it to be an enchanted artifact!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenko’s pretty sure the artifact part isn’t true, but she grins like the happiest person on the planet (because she is!) and takes Himiko’s hand herself, gently squeezing it. When her broken arm heals, she’ll make sure to hold both of her hands. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suffer from a condition called “the Big Gae”<br/>btw if you squint it says Irumatsu &amp; Kiiruma rights. I’d say Oumasai rights too, but Ouma doesn’t deserve any rights.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>